


A Day They Both Wont Forget

by HunterAshe



Series: Kyoko Ren Week 2018 [2]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Crying, F/M, Flashbacks, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Violence, RenKyoko week, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: Day 1: CryIt was June, I was …Ten. I still think of that day now and then…A River bend and a girl...It was hot not a cloud in the sky. Just a boy passing by, Kuon would wonder when my father wasn't looking to the shaded wood. Deep in the greens of vines, hurdling over arching branches. Louder, roaring louder, rush of droplets would call deeper in the woods of Kyoto Japan. During his exploration Kuon found this private location. It was a prefect place to steal his thoughts away. He would often stare off into the rushing the beating, the thrashing, crashing of edges surrounding earth. It was definitely a nice reprieve from the other drowning waters surrounding him back in the states._________RenKyoko Week 2018





	A Day They Both Wont Forget

—Day 1: Cry—

_It was June, I was …Ten. I still think of that day now and then…_

_A River bend and a girl..._

It was hot not a cloud in the sky. Just a boy passing by, Kuon would wonder when my father wasn't looking to the shaded wood. Deep in the greens of vines, hurdling over arching branches. Louder, roaring louder, rush of droplets would call deeper in the woods of Kyoto Japan. During his exploration Kuon found this private location. It was a prefect place to steal his thoughts away. He would often stare off into the rushing the beating, the thrashing, crashing of edges surrounding earth. It was definitely a nice reprieve from the other drowning waters surrounding him back in the states. He picked up one one the smooth weathered stones thumbing the surface. Feeling its every pour, after he skirted it past the crystal waters. The nearby fish scattered away form the ripples.

The stone plopped down after two skips. Watching seeped to the bottom as a curious little creature inspected the foreign object. As it faded in to darkness, Kuon could feel his teeth grind against each other. A heated pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. Each amber rising with a flashes of red violently assaulted his mind. The heat of the flames _still_ radiated off to reach his skin. Crimson red pain sting his lips as he bit them in frustration. Possibly drawing blood as he tasted iron in his mouth. The paper stacks in a LA ally trash can roast his sun kissed skin to this moment. Kicking his back, _This damn wallowing feeling wont go away._

" _Half breads don't even deserve to live,"_ The words still tugging in his throat like the woman that tugged on his hair tight. So hard Kuon could almost see another galaxy. The voice hid behind others as of he was a god." _You can't be seriously considering getting in to this industry,"_ that little curly haired brat scoffed behind the woman. _"Wait… You are just going to rely on daddy, aren't you."_ Kuon tired to fight back as much as he could, but all efforts seemed to come undone. " _What a vermin…,_ " The small bastard snapped his fingers ordering the woman to release her victim. Kuon fell back instantly landing on the hard asphalt. Feeling accomplished, the woman brushed her hair along with the incident off her shoulders making a,"hmp" as she walked away. He heard the heckling of a mouth as Kuon looked up. " _Learn your place, scum"_ the boy laughed spitting at Kuon.

Kuon's eyes were like daggers as he watched brat go. Winching at the sharp pain that was just inflicted upon him. The feeling crept up on him, slowly and surely. The feeling of helpless defeat. After some time passed, Kuon's eyes glanced to the aside where is backpacked pain beat him like a drum. He began to run. Pass the buildings. Past the thongs of people. Past all of it. He wanted; he needed to put distance between what just happened to him.

Finally worn out, Kuon caught his breath in another abandoned LA ally. He huffing for air. Feeling his whole body ache bagging to give up. No matter where he would run he was still stuck in the same place. Eyes landed on the ground, hands holding his upper body up on his knees. Till a small cat weaved through debri, hitting metal sound of a trash can. Kuon shifting his eyes founded the cat's tail disappearing. He trailed up find the bin, that was when an idea crossed his mind.

Unzipping one of the front pockets Kuon retrieved a carton of matches from his outdoor kit. He dropped the pack beside the can. With a single stoke agents the sandpaper, the match lit up to an amber. Kuon witnessed the flames dance around the small stick. He was in his eyes determined to do it. This fire of anger, resentment and hatred was tossed into the garbage. The flames fanned wider and deeper in its metal container. Satisfied with its size Kuon then turned his attention back to the pack. He swallowed a non-existing lump in his throat, summoning up his pride. Kuon snatched the item unzipping the main layer on it. He turned the pack upside down.

His dreams, hopes and ambitions burned down that day. Kuon decided so.

It has been days since that father was shocked but excited to hear his say yes. Raving that he would _love_ daddy's home town. _It really should have been a sign. He had no interest in a small country like Japan._ He lived through the motions as if he was in a simulation game. Muted this whole trip here. Kuon was convinced he hid his physical marks and bruises well from his parents. So well that they never bothered to wonder.

Leaning now into the breeze remember everything he fell to his reflection starring back at him was a child that seemed older than what he really is. He looked warn and torn. A shell, no more human just a shattered puppet laying on the ground.

the stinging of the pain was still building up. Highing than he could imagine. Till it reached the corner of his eyes. Memorized, _was he...was I …crying_? A rumble vibrated in his throat. The heaviness of all of the recent misfortune still weighted him down. Almost like the blue stone weighted in his pocket.

The trees tussled around him. Kuon whipped the shame away from his face. He swallowed a hard truth that day, _You can never be an actor._ The greens roared louder with the wind. _Give up._ He was inches away from reaching for his blue stone. It was a piece of his father. A piece his dreams to _become just like him_.The final piece he needed to move past his pitiful life. He wanted it to drown. If this beacon of hope was still with him, Kuon could never be free from this torment.

His fingers snapped the side pocket of his cargo pants and snaked in the pouch. The coolness caressed his finger tips. Kuon hesitated. This stone has been with him all his life. Passed down to him from his father, the infamous actor. Whom had it to keep a piece of his home with him. It was the only part of Japan he truly accepted. The trees wrestled around Kuon some more. Demanding for him to make a decision. A twig snapped behind him.

Startled, Kuon turned around to inspect the area. Eyes darkening when he noticed the branches in a spot be more active. There was a pounding in his chest, could it be his nanny, or dad? Judging by the size it wasn't a small animal. Sounds of wipers echoed out. He stood up ready to run. Two dark brown horns peeped through the brush. It was this thing making a of cry. He searched the area for a way to escape as the sounds were getting louder. The leaves parted exposing a light that glared into his eyes. Blinking the sunlight way, his emerald eyes adjusted.

There were tears at the corners. The noise red and flaring. He locked eyes with this little girl as her mouth gaped. Her golden eyes held a wide gaze. Her umber pigtails swayed in the breeze. Kuon stood there studded. He tried his best to look intimidating.

She whipped the salt water away from her face. Finally she spoke, "Are…you a fairy?" The way she looked at him. Was like no one else ever did. _So_ _I **am** not human, _ A light warm feeling pounded in his chest as slowly he nodded. His lips curved around his face while hers lit up.

Like magic, _I really tired not to but... I smiled._

_\- fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> In a Crowd of Thousands from the Anastasia Play has been in my head for well over a month. That's the feeling I started with anyways. I felt like having Kuon being the one we see cry just because he hast to alway be an 'adult'. He never actually got to be a child in my head. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
